


You Promised Me Forever

by augustgreatsword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs within an AU, Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, It Makes Sense When You Read It, Iwaizumi has some other brief ships, Kunimi is a side character, M/M, the dying isnt that bad i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Iwaizumi broke his promise. Kindaichi plans to find him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Promised Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts).



This can’t be happening. 

It can’t be.

This isn’t supposed to be how this works.

Iwaizumi promised.

He promised that he knew what he was doing.

He promised that the spell would work just fine.

“Just fine.”

“ _Just fine_ ” apparently means that Kindaichi is on his knees in front of the ashes of their house. The house Iwaizumi spent months building. The house they were supposed to live the rest of their forever in. _Together_.

Kindaichi isn’t sure when Kunimi finds him. It’s all a blur really. Somehow he’s in Kunimi’s house and drinking some kind of tea. If Kunimi says anything to him, Kindaichi can’t remember. He spends the rest of the day - if it even is the same day - in a daze and passes out on the couch.

The next morning Kindaichi is confused. This isn’t his house.

Then he remembers.

And his heart breaks all over again.

“Hey Yuutarou,” Kunimi says softly, noticing that he’s awake.

“He’s gone, isn’t he?” Kindaichi asks.

Kunimi nods. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll find him.”

“Yuutarou what are you talking about?” 

“If I can’t have him in this reality I’ll find one where I can,” Kindaichi says determined. 

Kunimi looks at him in horror. “Yuutarou, that’s forbidden magic.”

“I don’t care. Akira, he is everything to me. Price and consequences be damned. I can’t be without him. It’s like walking around without a shadow - I can’t. I refuse.”

“Yuutarou _please,_ I know this all hurts, but it _will_ get better.”

Kindaichi stands up and grabs his bag. “I’m sorry Akira. I have to do this.”

“Yuutarou, please don’t do this! No one ever comes back from that! We don’t even know this works!” Kunimi pleads and Kindaichi heads for the door.

“I have to try, Akira. I can’t live with myself if I don’t,” Kindaichi says as he walks out of Kunimi’s home.

Kindaichi starts in town, and tries to find some leads, doubting there would be a magician that could help him here - their town is too small for that. But after a week he finds a lead, and starts his journey to find a magician that will help him. He searches all over the country for many months - Kindaichi has a faint feeling that it’s been at least a year but time has lost some of its meaning now. The time isn’t being shared with Iwaizumi.

It’s just him.

Alone.

Eventually, eventually Kindaichi finds who he’s looking for. A magician that can send him to another reality. They do not try to dissuade Kindaichi, and Kindaichi accepts the rule and the price.

You cannot visit the same reality twice.

No one will remember you after you leave the reality.

Kindaichi is given a pendant with an emerald stone and says the incantation, having no desire to stay in this reality anymore. 

The experience of going to another reality is unlike anything Kindaichi has ever experienced. It feels like he no longer is bound to his body and is just…existing. But that only lasts for a moment before he finds himself in a new reality.

It’s easy to tell that he’s not in the same reality anymore. The sky is red here. He sees a village on the horizon and starts the walk to it. The first building he decides to go into is a tavern, and to his surprise, he sees him.

Iwaizumi.

His dark, spiky hair.

His strong body.

His arms.

That beautiful smile.

And then he hears it.

Iwaizumi’s laugh.

And Kindaichi feels at home. Iwaizumi hasn’t even noticed Kindaichi yet but that doesn’t stop the feeling. 

Kindaichi makes his way over to Iwaizumi. “This seat taken?”

Iwaizumi looks up at him and smiles. “Nope. Have a seat.”

Iwaizumi explains that he and his companions - Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki - are all adventurers, and asks if Kindaichi wants to join. 

Kindaichi gladly accepts the offer - after all, the whole point of coming to this reality was to reunite with Iwaizumi. 

However this isn’t the reunion Kindaichi was looking for.

As they all continue to go on their adventures, Kindaichi realizes that Iwaizumi’s heart isn’t for him in this reality. It’s for Matsukawa. 

He tries to deal with it. After all, it’s been so long since he’s seen the love of his life. But watching the love of your life share kisses and soft touches and names of endearment with another is not something that Kindaichi can put himself through. So one day after they finish a quest, Kindaichi says he needs to pick up some supplies and activates the pendant again.

It takes a little longer this time to find Iwaizumi, but as soon as he does find him, he finds him with a wife and kids.

Kindaichi doesn’t stay any longer.

The cycle continues on. Kindaichi finds Iwaizumi, and he’s out of reach. A lot of the time he’s already with someone, but the ones that really hurt are the ones where Iwaizumi asks Kindaichi for help with getting together with someone else. 

The pendant keeps taking him to new realities, but each time it seems like the pendant has to work harder to get him to his newest reality. Kindaichi’s not sure how long he’s been doing this. His body changes in the different realities, but he feels older the longer he does this. Eventually he feels himself start to fall asleep during the process of switching realities.

And that’s never happened before.

And when he wakes up, he sees the sky of his home reality.

And that hasn’t happened before either.

He sits up from the ground and notices that this is familiar. This is just outside the village he was living near with Iwaizumi.

But he can’t go back. That was the rule.

Confused, Kindaichi starts walking the only direction that makes sense - home.

And he _sees_ it.

And he sees _him_.

Iwaizumi notices Kindaichi and waves to him, waiting for him to get closer.

Kindaichi thinks this is some kind of twisted joke. This isn’t possible. This house was destroyed and Iwaizumi is dead.

“Hey, Yuutarou,” Iwaizumi says softly.

“Hajime? I don’t, I don’t understand. You shouldn’t know my name yet. This house shouldn’t be here-”

“Pretty sure it’s supposed to be here, Yuutarou. This is where I built it last time.”

“Last time? Wait. Did. Did I die?” Kindaichi asks, almost panicked.

Iwaizumi nods. He brings a hand up and cups Kindaichi’s cheek. “You did. Your soul had nowhere to go so it came here. It came home.”

“But. I was in or between another reality. How did I come here?”

“The spell I did. It was to bind our souls together. Admittedly I fucked up pretty bad on it considering I died but, the point was that when you died you would be able to find me. Or vice versa.”

“You. Why didn’t you tell me that was the spell?”

“Because I didn’t want you to try and talk me out of it,” Iwaizumi chuckles.

“Well I wouldn’t have,” Kindaichi says. “We promised each other forever.”

“And if I remember correctly, part of that forever was to be in the house I built.”

“Yes it was.”

Iwaizumi smiles and gives Kindaichi a soft kiss. 

“Welcome to forever, Yuutarou. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loz I hope you like this!


End file.
